


Musebox - #05 - Wrong

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #05 out of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #05 - Wrong

**#05 - Wrong**

"Edward!" Kenshin shouted. "This isn't funny, where did you go?"

There was heavy smoke in the air, hanging above their heads. The sprinkler system in the warehouse was disabled, no doubt by the raucous gunfire that had since ceased. Kennichi and Yuukito were dragging the mooks who hadn't shot each other outside before the fire caught on to something really flammable and the whole place went up.

It was a standard mission that their "handler" had presented them with. A minor vicelord had set up in town and needed to be removed. Nothing difficult there, all of the residents of the Kansaki Sou had some form of combat training or the other. Initially it was just going to be Kenshin and Yuukito, but Kennichi caught wind of it and Edward was waiting in the car for them, so the two-man operation had turned into a four-man team.

And a good thing it did, for there were quite a few more thugs in residence than what Yuukito's surveillance had turned up.

They all made short work of their opponents though, even if Kenshin might have had to 'accidentally' hit Yuukito in the back of the head to remind him that he was not supposed to be shooting to kill.

But they had all split off to avoid the scattered gunfire from enemies in the catwalks, and that was the last Kenshin had seen of Edward. He coughed, crouching low to the ground as Kennichi ran up to him. Kennichi fought in wolf-form, it was just easier, and that kept him underneath the gathering smoke. "We've got to get out of here," Kennichi said.

"Where's Edward?" Kenshin didn't care if he sounded desperate.

"He wasn't with you?" Kennichi glanced around, eyes watering with the smoke. "Shit, Kenshin!"

"Did you get everyone else out?"

"Yeah, Yuukito is making sure they don't go anywhere." Kenshin started coughing and Kennichi eyed him worriedly. "You need to get out of here, 'niisan, I'll look for Ed."

The warehouse was big, and they both knew it. With the amount of smoke in the air it wouldn't be long before the flames would be out of control. "No," Kenshin said. "Get out there with Yuukito. I'll be out as soon as I find him."

"You're insane," Kennichi said. "And I'm not leaving you both in here."

The smoke was making Kenshin's eyes water as well. He followed Kennichi through the fallen debris at a low crouch. They moved slowly, the sound of fire crackling obscured everything. Suddenly Kennichi's ears went back, and he ran off. Kenshin, coughing, kept low and tried to keep up with his descendant.

He found Kennichi more through luck. "Kennichi?" Kenshin coughed. It was getting really bad in here, hard to breathe. Kennichi swung his head back and looked right at Kenshin. Kenshin squinted through the smoke and saw something that nearly made his heart stop. It was a single red-soled boot sticking out past Kennichi.

"Edward!" He didn't care that launched him into a spasm of coughing, he crawled past Kennichi. Edward was lying on his side, breathing shallowly, eyes closed. His automail hand was closed over his shoulder, an arrow was quivering with every labored breath. He opened his eyes weakly when Kenshin's hand closed over his side.

"You look like shit," Edward said, then coughed.

"Speak for yourself," Kenshin said, relieved. "Who the hell was shooting arrows?"

"Don't know." Edward's hand tightened on his shoulder. "Th-think it's drugged, or something. Weak as fuck."

"I hate to interrupt this touching reunion and all," Kennichi said. "But the building's fucking on fire. Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Kenshin said, already pulling Edward's automail arm up over his shoulder. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
